Invasion America: The Ooshati Chronicles
by PlatinumMagic
Summary: A recount of some of the trials and tribute of the Ooshati in the form of a fanfic. An Invasion America related fic.
1. Welcome to the Resistance

Well, this the second IA story I'm posting here. I'm mildly ashamed of the lack of fanfiction for this wonderful show so I figured I'd dig into my old box of fics and pull out a few. I'll post the second chapter along with this one and if anyone actually reviews I'll type up the third chapter and add it to this. But you know what that means...REVIEW! Anywho, thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the socks I'm wearing.

**The Ooshati Chronicles: Welcome to the Resistance**  
  
Tyree Isolt was huddled in the darkness. The shadows cast by the crescent moon above were the only light. "Report." she spoke in Latin to her wrist communicator. Latin was undecipherable by Tyrusians, not to mention many Americans. The steady voice of Nola came on. She was the quiet one with a mind like the Library of Congress. There was nothing she didn't know. "Nola here. Nothing much to report. Over." Tyree sighed, _I hate this planet_. "Hey boss!" a happy voice called over Tyree's communicator. "Bingo, report!" She ordered harshly.  
  
"Aw, cool your jets!" Bingo replied sarcastically.  
  
"Colorful. Find anything?"  
  
"Nope. Sabotaged some trucks, though." Bingo stated proudly.  
  
"I told you guys to watch, not interfere."  
  
"Sorry boss." Bingo said through giggles.  
  
Tyree simply smiled. Her team wasn't perfect and didn't always listen, but they did their best. And this mission needed all they had.  
  
Tyree's team had been sent out by Colonel Konrad to find the enemy and report back with the vital information. Nothing more. They had been given the last known location of Konrad's rival, Saris, Who had been hot on the trail of the enemy. Tyree didn't even know who the enemy was, just that they had to find them.  
  
"Good enough. I'm going to move in closer. Over."  
  
"Sure boss." Two voices chorused.  
  
Tyree looked up at the towering mass of rock above her. _No time to be shy!_ She started to climb the rock face, finding hand holds easily. Once she had reached the top she peered over. There's the camp. There were three Tyrusian ships and two caves blasted into the rock. Scattered equipment was covered up so as not to be seen by the air. "Rather crude." Tyree murmured to herself. She pushed herself up onto the top of the mesa and dashed behind a boulder. "Let's have a look around."  
  
Tyree crept stealthily around the camp. Surveying the layout for attack purposes.  
  
"I'm in luck." Tyree breathed, "Their asleep." She continued onto the Tyrusian ships. As she was about to finish her surveying she decided to take a quick count of the enemies. "Konrad will want to know of any, and every, advantage he has." She crept to the entrance of the big cave and looked in. About fifteen. Maybe less. Tyree focused on a young man who was sleeping beside a young Erlufa[1]. _I think I recognize that young luf. But from where?_ Memory flooded in and Tyree was suddenly taken aback. _Cale-Oosha! The Oosha cannot be the enemy_. The world seemed to be reshaping in front of her eyes and she backed away a few steps from the entrance. Running up short against the cold metal of an arbus.  
  
"Don't move." A hard, cold voice said. "Drop your weapons."  
  
Complying, Tyree pulled out the arbus strapped across her chest and the three har-nors[2] on her utility belt and tossed them on the ground.  
  
"Put your hands on your head. Now turn around. Slowly."  
  
Tyree put her hands on her head and started to turn around, but instead of following the orders she kicked the arbus out of the man's hand and whirled around. The man also looked familiar to her somehow. _God, he's Commander Rafe!_ Apparently the noise they had caused had awakened the inhabitants of the cave. As Tyree whirled around she came face to face with an angry looking Cale-Oosha.  
  
Tyree didn't even have time to think. The Oosha raised an Exotared hand and she was blasted by power that sent her flying against the rock face behind her. The last thing she thought before everything went black was _What have I done_?

When Tyree came around she winced. Pain shot up her arms and when she tried to move them, to ease the pain, she found they were bound. _What?_ Then her brain flooded with memory and she winced again. Not because of pain this time, rather her own stupidity.  
  
"Majesty, the prisoner is awake." The hard voice of Commander Rafe drifted to her.  
  
"Thank you, Rafe." Tyree opened her eyes to see the young Oosha enter the pod with a tired look on his face. He was followed by many of the people she'd seen in the cave.  
  
_How am I going to get out of this?_ Tyree wondered, looking down at herself she realized she was wearing the Dragit's colors not Cale-Oosha's. _Damn!_ "Look- Wow, your alive!" _How did that come out of my mouth?_ She mentally cussed herself out. "I am sorry." She pleaded, "We thought you were dead!"  
  
A rather surprised Cale-Oosha stared at Tyree a moment before answering. "Why are you surprised? You have surely sworn fealty to the Dragit. I would think he would have informed you of my escape. That is why you are here, is it not?"  
  
"Me? I have never sworn fealty to anyone but the true Oosha!" Tyree was nearly yelling at him. _How dare he believe she would swear loyalty to that kind of slime!_ "I am working for Colonel Konrad as a last resort. It was that or have my team killed!"  
  
"Your team?" Rafe questioned, "Who are they?"  
  
"Well, there's Nola Lithen and Bingo- er, I mean Tufa Shidon. They're around here somewhere. They won't leave until I do." She informed Rafe.  
  
"And who are you?" Rafe interrogated.  
  
"I am Tyree Isolt. Leader of the best team of spies on Tyrus; or Earth for that matter. My loyalties lies only with true Oosha." She answered smartly.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Cale-Oosha's soft but intent voice asked.  
  
"I was sent here by Konrad to find the enemy and gain tactical information. I just didn't know the enemy was my Oosha!" Tyree bent her head in shame. _How could I so easily be fooled?_  
  
There was a long silence then Cale-Oosha spoke hesitantly. "You were following the orders you received and knew only the information given to you. You have not dishonored yourself." He paused. "I am sorry we have been rude, but I cannot allow you to return to Colonel Konrad with the information you poses."  
  
Tyree's head flew up. This was a problem she could solve. "Not a problem. You need trained men, right?" Cale nodded. "If I can contact my team I can get them here. They are sworn fealty to you also. We would be honored to help you regain your throne."  
  
Cale smiled. "Rafe, untie our new friend. Do you require access to a com-orb?"  
  
"No." Tyree rubbed her wrists as the manacles can off. "Do you have my wrist watch?" Cale passed it to her questioningly.  
  
Tyree strapped it on and pressed a button. "Nola? Bingo? You guys still alive?"  
  
"Boss! Did they finish mercilessly torturing you yet?" Bingo laughed.  
  
Tyree rolled her eyes and Cale chuckled. "Yep. Can you guys come and get me now?"  
  
"Sure." Nola broke in, "But you have some explaining to do boss."  
  
Ten minutes later Bingo and Nola showed up. Both were asking what was going on. Tyree had only one answer for them.  
  
"Ladies, we're joining the resistance!" Tyree smiled at her team. Cale-Oosha and his men standing behind her.  
  
Continued in the Next Chronicle : Double-edged Loyalties

A/n : Alright this story is kinda old and doesn't quite live up to my more recent works but the point is there. Give me some credit.

[1]For those of you who haven't brushed up on your Tyrusian lately, _Erdlufa_ means "woman of earth"

[2]If I remember correctly, Harnors and small razor blade like throwing knives.


	2. DoubleEdged Loyalties

Enjoy and remember to review!

**Double-Edged Loyalties**

****  
Nola blinked and yawned at the lights of her apartment on Charles Air Force Base. She had been ordered to keep an eye on things at the base. Apparently, as she had reoported to Konrad, Tyree and Bingo had been taken hostage by the enemy and were counted dead. "I hate this place." She mumbled, struggling to sit up in her bunk. She hadn't had a lot of sleep in the last few weeks. Tying up loose ends and covering the trails of many of the base's deserters. "Thank the Ancestors I don't have to work today." Nola swung out of bed and headed for the shower. She only had three things on her mind. A coffee, a shower, and Cale Oosha. _Cale Oosha. What conspiracies have I gotten into?_ She slipped into the shower. Humming Bingo's favorite erdlufi[1] song. Well, at least it was her nickname. Tyree and Nola had affectionately given their friend Tufa the name Bingo after driving twenty hours with Tufa in the back seat of a Jeep singing the song nonstop.

Twenty minutes later she was dressed in her uniform and making coffee. "If there is one thing to like about this cursed planet, it's coffee." She mumbled, cracking the shells of two eggs. She pulled her favorite cookbook off the fridge and flipped it to a recipe for vegetarian omelets. She ran her finger down the list of ingredients then rooted through the fridge to figure out which of the ingredients she had and which she could substitute. When she had it mixed she put it in the pan, and gingerly leaned on the counter opposite the stove, sipping her coffee. Nola stared into her coffee, thinking of her friends . They had trained under Commander Rafe for two months before the team split up. Nola had come back to Charles Air Force Base, claiming her friends were dead. Tyree stayed with the Oosha and his family in Massachusetts and Bingo went with Shalli and her crew back to Tyrus. _I hate this!_ The only reason that Nola wasn't back on Tyrus right now was a simple matter of family. Tyree only had her uncle, Anzeck, and Nola lived with her brother who couldn't care if she was dead or alive. _Actually, he'd probably be happier if I were dead._ Bingo on the other hand had her mother, father, a sister and her grandfather. _I hate Bingo!_ Then Nola cursed at herself because she knew she didn't hate Bingo. Bingo had always had it good. She was higher then both Tyree and Nola on a scale of class and just basically had all the good luck. Nola and Tyree were just a notch above servants before they became spies.

"Zak![2] Breakfast!" Nola said, realizing she'd forgotten about her breakfast. She flipped it out of the pan and onto a plate. Fishing a fork out of the drawer she headed for the computer console across the room. "Might as well get some work done." She set down her breakfast and picked up her list of deserters, looking for the ones without checks by them. "Sergeant Stephens, Ashley. Your next on Wheel of Fortune!" Nola placed her hand gently over the orb and called up of Sergeant Stephens personal files. She saved all of Ashley Stephens files onto one of her secret disks then went about deleting the Bases copies. She had to hack through some security protocols, but it wasn't a problem. Nola had been getting better at hacking the more she did it. Out of the forty deserters who had survived she had finished removing about thirty-two of them from the bases main and backup computers. It was necessary to make sure none of the Dragit's men knew what they were looking for. If they already didn't, that is.

Suddenly a panel started humming. _Uh-oh! This isn't good._ That panel was the only block she had when she hacked into the system so as not to get traced. That humming meant she had run into an unknown barrier. The panel started to beep quietly. _Oh-_ She started mentally cursing as she hurried to leave. She put all her disks together in a case and slipped it into her utility belt. She grabbed a small coat, an already packed travel bag, and the keys to her team's jeep then dashed for the door. Nola poked her head out into the corridor. Nothing yet. _Better move, girl. You know they're coming._ She started running down the hall to the bases main garage. "Yep'ta zaa'rett!"[3] The yell came from behind her followed by the throb of running feet. Fire at will! Dammit! Nola ran faster. _Your not going to make it._ She cautioned herself.

_I hate to result to primitive means but . . . _She turned around and threw two smoke bombs. "Crude but effective." She smiled then turned and started running again. Nola didn't expect the smoke bombs to give her more then a 30 second head start, but it was all she needed, hopefully. _Finally!_ She reached the bases main garage. Her Jeep was on the other side of the lot. She ran for it. Soldiers started to come at her, firing arbuses. Nola, unlike trigger happy Tyree and 'Just Damn Sneaky' Bingo, she liked to use her brain before her weapons. _No time for planning_. She pulled out her two arbuses and started like mad. Nine soldiers went down. Nola ran again for the Jeep. This time though she made it. Jamming the key in the ignition, she peeled out of the garage. Pushing the Jeep with all her weight on the gas petal and all her mental powers. Arbus fire followed the Jeep out of the base.

Nola was followed for half an hour before she lost her pursuers and she drove for another two hours until she felt safe enough to stop. She pulled the Jeep off under an over hang and parked. _Breathe._ Nola instructed herself, sitting back. _I must find Tyree_. She concluded after a moments thought. Nola opened the glove compartment and pulled out a tiny, white leather bound book and a map of the United States. She spread the map across the passengers seat and opened the small book to a page of neat Tyrusian writing. "Glenport in Massachusetts." She breathed. "Tyree, here I come." As she drove away toward the nearest town she could only think of one thing. This mission has failed but I will protect my Oosha and his family to the end of my abilities and my life.  
  
To be continued in Resistance Fighter

A/N: short and sweet and crappy. Like I mentioned these are old. Oh well, not to much I can do.

[1]"Erdlufi" stands for person of earth.

[2] "Zak" means damn in Tyrusian.


End file.
